


Itanagi

by Idianaki



Category: Zbigniew Herbert - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fanfik na podstawie wiersza, Feels, Memories, One Shot, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idianaki/pseuds/Idianaki
Summary: Książę Itanagi zakochał się w Idianaki kiedy tylko się poznali. Jednak nie każda bajka ma szczęśliwe zakończenie.Na podstawie wiersza Zbigniewa Herberta "Bajka Japońska".
Relationships: Itanagi/Idianaki





	Itanagi

_Królewicz Itanagi stał całkiem sam pośrodku pełnej sali. Mogło to wydawać się dziwne. Taka jednak była prawda. Itanagi właśnie tak się czuł. Samotny. Nawet otoczony przez ludzi ze wszystkich stron. Szedł między gośćmi odzianymi w kolorowe stroje. Wszyscy grzecznie witali się z nim, okazując szacunek, a on odpowiadał tym samym. Niektóre spośród kobiet się uśmiechały, inne spuszczały tylko wzrok i zasłaniały twarze wachlarzem. Mężczyźni kłaniali się. Itanagi tylko westchnął._

_Wreszcie dotarł na koniec sali. Tłum się przerzedził, a królewicz wreszcie czuł, że może normalnie oddychać. Chciał usiąść pod ścianą i chwilę odpocząć. I w tamtym momencie ją zobaczył._

_Dziewczyna miała na sobie białe homongi, zdobione kwiatami wiśni. Jej obi było jasnoróżowe. Czarne jak noc włosy - spięte z tyłu głowy. Ozdabiał je srebrno-złoty grzebień._

_Gdy tylko dziewczyna zorientowała się, że królewicz się w nią wpatruje, delikatnie się zaczerwieniła i zakryła twarz wachlarzem, który do tej pory trzymała w dłoniach, na kolanach_.

_Królewicz był zaskoczony. Nawet jeśli wiele osób wcześniej reagowało na niego podobnie, jej zachowanie było minimalnie inne. To co zrobiła przypominało raczej desperacką ucieczkę, a nie okazanie szacunku, podziwu czy niższości przed kimś o wyższym statusie społecznym._

_Itanagi był zaintrygowany dziewczyną: jej osobą, zachowaniem. Coś go do niej przyciągało. A jednak uznał, że lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zostawienie jej samej. Łatwo było wywnioskować, że nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Całe jej ciało wręcz krzyczało "Zostaw mnie w spokoju!". Postanowił więc przezwyciężyć ciekawość i zostawić dziewczynę samą, tak jak sobie tego życzyła._

_Przez następną godzinę krążył po sali, ignorując wszystkich naokoło. Mimo to nogi zawsze zanosiły go w jedno miejsce: do kącika w którym siedziała ów młoda dziewczyna. Zawsze wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka minut, ale szybko wracał do "spacerów"._

_Raz jednak sytuacja wyglądała inaczej. Gdy trafił do dziewczyny, miał wrażenie, że wachlarz, który zasłaniał jej twarz, trzyma trochę niżej niż wcześniej. Kilkanaście sekund zajęło mu zrozumienie, dlaczego pojawiło się u niego takie przeczucie. Zza wachlarza widoczne były małe, czarne niczym noc oczy, wpatrzone prosto w niego, obserwujące go najdokładniej jak się dało._

_Królewicz poczuł się lekko nieswojo. Odwrócił się, by zostawić dziewczynę sama, jednak zanim zdążył odejść, ktoś złapał go za rękę. Przez sekundę jego serce zabiło szybciej. Jednak w momencie gdy znów spojrzał w jej stronę, czarnowłosa siedziała znów na swoim miejscu._

_Itanagi, niezbyt pewny co powinien zrobić, postanowił tym razem podążyć za pragnieniem serca, ciekawością i dziwną, niezrozumiałą siłą, która go do niej przyciągała. Powoli podszedł do ściany i usiadł niedaleko niej._

_Nie odzywali się. Słychać było tylko szepty i dźwięki otaczającego ich tłumu. Mimo to mieli wrażenie, że siedzą sami, w ciszy. Wszystko wokół nich zniknęło. Nie odzywali się, a jednak każde z nich po raz pierwszy od dawna czuło się tak dobrze w pobliżu innej osoby._

_Królewicz Itanagi zawahał się. Obecność dziewczyny była dla niego kojąca, nawet jeśli siedział kawałek od niej. Chciał dalej wpatrywać się w nią kontem oka. Cisza mu nie ciążyła. Pomiędzy nimi nie było żadnej napiętej czy niezręcznej atmosfery. Mimo to zastanawiał się, czy przerwać tę przyjemną sytuację, by zadać jedno, ważne pytanie, które od jakiegoś czasu go dręczyło. W końcu jednak podjął decyzję._

_\- Przepraszam - zaczął cicho._

_Dziewczyna nerwowo odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, cała czerwona, zapominając o ukrywaniu się za wachlarzem. Itanagi na chwilę zamilkł, w pół słowa, obserwując jej twarz. Po raz pierwszy mógł się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Delikatne usta, kości policzkowe, nos... Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższy moment. Przynajmniej do czasu aż ona nie zreflektowała się i ponownie zasłoniła się, cała czerwona._

_\- Jak... jak się nazywasz?_

_Ona trochę się zawahała, ale postanowiła udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej częściowej._

_\- Jestem Idianaki - odparła nieśmiało. - Po prostu Idianaki..._

* * *

Królewicz Itanagi leżał pod drzewem wiśni. Był bardzo zmęczony, wykończony obowiązkami z ostatnich kilku tygodni. Mimo iż korzenie były twarde, a gałęzie go uwierały, było mu wyjątkowo wygodnie. Prawdopodobnie czuł się tak właśnie przez zmęczenie. Zaczął myśleć i wspominać czas spędzony z Idianaki. Tylko ona go w pełni rozumiała, była w stanie mu pomóc, pocieszyć. Odkąd się poznali zawsze była blisko, wspierała go. Chciał się jej odwdzięczyć jak tylko mógł. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko...

Nawet się nie zorientował się, kiedy pokonało go zmęczenie. W przeciągu kilku sekund zasnął na zimnej ziemi, mając twarde korzenie za poduszkę... A śniło mu się właśnie jego pierwsze spotkanie z Idianaki. I był to bardzo przyjemny, bardzo radosny sen. Równie wspaniały jak wówczas, gdy wydarzyło się to naprawdę.

Nie dziwne jest więc, że gdy się obudził, miał delikatny uśmiech na ustach. Ziewnął cicho i przesłonił oczy przed światłem słońca, które go oślepiło, gdy tylko podniósł powieki. Był lekko zaspany, jak każdy tuż po przebudzeniu.

Pchany przez nietypowy sen, zapragnął spotkać się z królewną. W końcu miał chwilę dla siebie. Jednak nie chciał spędzić jej sam. I wiedział doskonale, komu mógłby poświęcić uwagę, kogo miałby blisko siebie.

Podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał turkusowe kosode ze wszystkiego, co mogło się przyczepić do jego odzienia. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, gdzie może znajdować się Idianaki. Dlatego postanowił, że poszuka jej w miejscach, które najczęściej królewna odwiedzała i które lubiła najbardziej. Jeśli to się nie uda, znajdzie inny sposób.

I tak oto królewicz Itanagi wyruszył na poszukiwanie, z uśmiechem na ustach, radosny w duchu...

* * *

_Idianaki siedziała w ogrodzie, pod śliwą. Jej zielonkawe homori było odrobinę podarte. Nie nadawało się do chodzenia po ogrodach czy krzakach. Jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało. Większym problemem były dla niej tłumy ludzi oraz przebywanie w centrum uwagi niż podarty strój._

_Lubiła przebywać na dworze, wśród roślin i zwierząt. Płatki kwiatów co jakiś czas opadały jej na głowę, pod palcami czuła trawę. Wiatr delikatnie muskał jej twarz. Uwielbiała to, kochała te wszystkie uczucia. Nic nie odprężało jej tak bardzo, jak oglądanie ryb koi pływających w małym stawie._

_Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i otoczyła je ramionami. Szum wiatru, barwny ogród. Piękne otoczenie. Mogłaby tam siedzieć i oglądać je bez końca. Gdzieś na niebie zauważyła przelatujące ptaki. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wzięła głęboki wdech._

_\- Nic ci nie jest, Idianaki-san? - usłyszała z boku przyjemny głos. Zaczerwieniła się lekko i błyskawicznie odwróciła głowę w przeciwnym kierunku._

_\- Witaj, Itanagi-dono. Co cię tu sprowadza?.. - spytała cicho. Królewicz usiadł obok niej, na ziemi._

_\- Szybko uciekłaś, Idianaki-san - zauważył. - Chciałem ci coś dać - położył obok Idianaki niewielkie zawiniątko. Dziewczyna niepewnie po niego sięgnęła ._

_Delikatnie odwinęła materiał. Jej oczom ukazał się brązowo-biały grzebień, drewniany. Miał siedemnaście ząbków. Wyglądał nieporównywalnie gorzej od tego, który obecnie tkwił we włosach dziewczyny._

_\- Może i nie wygląda zbyt imponująco... - zaczął Itanagi. - Ale jest wyjątkowy. Ostatnio robi się tu dość niebezpiecznie. Wiem, że robieni czegokolwiek, będąc otoczonym przez strażników jest niezbyt wygodne. Dlatego modliłem się do Fukurokuju o sposób by cię chronić niezależnie od tego gdzie jesteś... Jest magiczny. Tak naprawdę te ząbki to rycerze. Gdy będziesz sama, obronią cię - wyjaśnił. - Wiem, że z wyglądu nie jest jakiś wyjątkowy, ale nie taki był cel. Nie musisz go nosić we włosach, ważne byś miała go blisko siebie... - królewicz przerwał, gdy tylko na nią spojrzał._

_Włosy Idianaki były rozpuszczone, a w dłoni trzymała srebrno-złoty grzebień. Odłożyła go na bok, a następnie spróbowała znów zebrać czarne loki i spiąć je w jakiś znośnie wyglądający sposób, korzystając z otrzymanego od królewicza przedmiotu. Jej policzki nabrały po wszystkim lekko różowego koloru. Zmagania z fryzurą nie przyniosły zbyt dobrych skutków. Czuła się odrobinę zażenowana._

_\- Ten grzebień... jest naprawdę ładny... Dziękuję! - powiedziała szybko, energicznie się kłaniając, co tylko pogorszyło stan jej uczesania. - Obiecuję, że zawsze będę go miała przy sobie! - dodała._

_Itanaki uśmiechnął się i zbliżył do niej. Zerwał znajdujący się na jednej z niższych gałęzi kwiat śliwy i wplótł go we włosy dziewczyny._

_\- Ślicznie wyglądasz - powiedział tylko, przytulając ją._

* * *

Królewicz Itanagi był niespokojny. Zaczęły go męczyć złe przeczucia. Miał wrażenie, że coś złego stało się z Idianaki. A wszystko pogarszał fakt, że nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźć. Przeszukał wszystkie miejsca, jakie mu przychodziły do głowy, a mimo to nigdzie jej nie było.

Błądził po lesie, nie miał pojęcia gdzie idzie. Nawet o tym nie myślał. Nogi same się poruszały. Kierowały się tam, gdzie chciały. I z każdym krokiem jego złe przeczucie stawało się silniejsze. Poczuł się obserwowany. Niepokój rósł...

W końcu dotarł na koniec lasu. Przed nim rozciągał się klif, widział nawet morze. Trawa sięgała mu do kostek. Łagodna bryza poruszała źdźbłami, roznosząc wszędzie dookoła zapach wody morskiej.

Wrażenie, iż jest obserwowany tylko się pogłębiło. Zaczęło go to martwić. Stał się niespokojny. Itanagi odruchowo sięgnął do miecza "przy pasie", który wziął ze sobą.

Powolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Rozglądał się uważnie. Szukał zagrożenia. Znalazł jednak coś zupełnie innego, dużo bardziej niepokojącego.

W pewnym momencie delikatnie nadepnął na drewniany grzebień. Nie zauważył go wcześniej, zajęty niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Jednak gdy jego stopa spotkała się z obiektem, zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Grzebień nie był zbyt imponujący. Wyglądał na dość tani, typowy. Zwyczajny. Ale po krótkiej chwili rozpoznał go. I zamarł. Grzebień ten był dokładnie tym samym, który dał kilka lat temu Idianaki. Jednak to nie przeraziło go tak bardzo jak fakt, iż grzebień był połamany. Cały, wszystkie "ząbki". A to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. Wszyscy żołnierze przegrali i zginęli. Idianaki była bezbronna.

Królewicz rozejrzał się, zaczynając panikować. Przerodziło się to szybko w zmartwienie, a następnie we wściekłość, gdy z lasu wyłonił się smok. Cztery łapy miał purpurowe, a cztery złote. Między pazurami znajdował się fragment jedwabnego obi Idianaki. Zakrwawiony. Smok się oblizał.

W oczach Itanagiego zapłonął gniew, istna wściekłość. Nie myśląc ani chwili, rzucił się na smoka, jednocześnie wyciągając miecz z pochwy. Potwór cofnął się do tyłu, ryknął i zaatakował purpurową łapą, znajdującą się najbliżej królewicza.

To, że chłopak się obronił, można uznać za cud. Nie zdążył zrobić uniku, lecz zasłonił się kataną. Ostra strona wbiła się w łapę bestii i przeszyła ją na wylot, odcinając dwa z czterech szponów. Potwór zawył z bólu, cofnął na chwilę, by rzucić się na królewicza z jeszcze większą wściekłością. Tym razem jednak brunetowi nie dopisało szczęście i cios smoka dosięgnął jego lewej nogi. Z rany na łydce pociekła krew, jednak Itanagi nie czuł bólu. Zaślepiała go wściekłość. Domyślił się, co bestia zrobiła z jego ukochaną, to było wszystko, co dla chłopaka się w tym momencie liczyło.

Znów zaatakował, a adrenalina płynąca w jego żyłach wyostrzyła mu wszystkie zmysły. Mimo iż smok spróbował zrobić unik, krawędź miecza zraniła go w pierwszą, złotą kończynę. Bestia próbowała się obronić, odegrać na królewiczu, jednak bezskutecznie. Itanagi, wraz z postępem walki, miał coraz mniejsze problemy z unikaniem i blokowaniem ciosów. W przeciwieństwie do potwora, nie przeszkadzały mu aż tak rany i zmęczenie. Przeszedł do ofensywy, zadając coraz więcej ciosów.

Aż w końcu udało mu się odciąć jedną z łap smoka. Jego szanse na zwycięstwo znacznie wzrosły. Wszystkie kończyny bestii były już mocno poranione, więc ta, całkowicie pozbawiona jednej z nich, miała problem, by utrzymać się w pozycji stojącej, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Zaczął się chwiać.

Itanagi zauważył w tym swoją szansę. Chciał wyprowadzić ostateczny atak, jednak nie wiedział iż bestia nie podda się łatwo. W momencie, w którym królewicz wziął zamach, a jego katana kierowała się ku głowie monstrum, bestia zamachnęła się łapą, celując w bok napastnika. Oba ciosy były niezwykle szybkie, jednak nie dość szybkie. By ostatecznie pokonać potwora, prawie bezbronny królewicz musiał przyjąć jego cios. W tej samej chwili miecz dosięgnął karku smoka, pozbawiając go głowy. Szpony bestii utonęły w boku królewicza, wciąż przyczepione do bezwładnego ciała bestii.

By się uwolnić, Itanagi odciął tę łapę potwora, która zadała mu ostateczny cios. Następnie ruszył na dalsze, naiwne, poszukiwania ukochanej. Ból zaczął dawać o sobie znać, tak samo duża ilość krwi, jaką stracił. Zaczęło się mu robić słabo, kręciło mu się w głowie. Kulał na ranną nogę. Był to cud, że mógł w ogóle stać czy iść.

Ledwie kilka minut później osiągnął swój cel. Odnalazł ukochaną. Albo raczej to, co z niej zostało. Okrutny byłby to widok dla każdego, choćby w połowie tak wrażliwego jak on. Aż po biodra nie zostało nic, prócz kości, na których z trudem utrzymały się fragmenty mięsa. Lewa ręka została dziewczynie brutalnie wyrwana, prawa zaś - mocno poszarpana. Jej piękne, czarne włosy pozlepiały się od bordowej, zasychającej krwi. Jej źródłem była rana na policzku, wyglądająca bardziej jakby odgryziono jej połowę twarzy. Ubranie z tej części ciała, która jej pozostała było zdarte i leżało w strzępach, we krwi. Ślady ugryzień i kawałki oderwanego ciała znajdowały się na całym korpusie.

Ledwo można było ją rozpoznać. Pewnie gdyby na miejsce przyszedł jakiś żołnierz lub sługa, ktoś kto widział ją raz lub dwa, albo tylko na obrazie, nie udałoby mu się to. Ale Itanagi wiedział. Nawet bez połowy twarzy był w stanie powiedzieć, czyje to ciało. Nawet kiedy ból zaczynał go otumaniać, miał już pewność. Jego ukochana leżała w kałuży krwi, zmasakrowana, tuż przed nim. Nie zdążył jej uratować, nie ocalił jej. Dlatego, że nie było go przy niej, dlatego że nie było go tuż obok...

Podszedł do niej. Chwycił jej zmasakrowaną dłoń, a po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza. To ostatnie co zapamiętał. Nie był w stanie dłużej walczyć z własnym ciałem, które od dłuższej chwili odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Stracił przytomność.

* * *

Mężczyzna dotarł wreszcie na koniec lasu. Stał niedaleko końca klifu. Słyszał już może, a wiatr poruszał jego czarnymi włosami. To miejsce budziło w nim masę wspomnień, a żadne z nich nie było przyjemne. Poczuł ból w lewej nodze, jakby stara rana została mu zadana na nowo. Poprawił w ręce laskę, bez której miał problemy z chodzeniem.

Od tamtego feralnego dnia minęło już kilka lat, a jedyne co się zmieniło to niewielki, marmurowy grobowiec, wybudowany miesiąc po tragedii. Dokładnie w miejscu, w którym znalazł zaczarowany grzebień. Chciał uczcić miejsce jej śmierci, ale także miejsce, gdzie siedemnastu żołnierzy oddało swoje życie w obronie królewny Idianaki.

Po tamtym dniu okrzyknięto go bohaterem, który pokonał terroryzującego okolicę smoka. Bohaterem, który pomścił śmierć ukochanej. Cudem uratowali mu życie. Ale on nie czuł się bohaterem, ponieważ jej nie ocalił. Nie udało mu się obronić najważniejszej dla niego osoby.

Kiedyś obiecał sobie, że będzie ją chronił, że obroni ją za wszelką cenę. Że nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. I złamał tą obietnicę. Przysięgę, która kiedyś uważał za najważniejszą w swoim życiu. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, jaką okrył się hańbą w dniu, w którym okrzyknięto go bohaterem. Gdyby nie to, że spoczywała na nim ogromna odpowiedzialność, los całego kraju, nie zostawiłby tego w ten sposób. Nawet teraz nie mógł znieść życia z taką skazą na honorze... Obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko będzie mógł oddać kraj w ręce kogoś innego, zrobi wszystko by odpokutować swój błąd.

Stanął przed marmurowym grobowcem. Wyjął złoto - srebrny grzebień. Ten sam, który Idianaki nosiła, zanim otrzymała magiczną ozdobę od Itanagiego. Położył go przy grobowcu, razem z bukietem irysów, kwiatów które dziewczyna najbardziej lubiła.

Chciał jej dać ostatni prezent. Tutaj, a nie w jej grobowcu, gdzie złożono to co zostało z ciała królewny. Dla niego miejscem jej spoczynku już zawsze będzie ten klif, ten las, polana niedaleko. Ponieważ to tutaj zginęła.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho. - Za wszystko, Idianaki-san, przepraszam cię. Obiecuję, że gdy tylko będę mógł, odpokutuję wszystko - delikatnie się ukłonił. - Do zobaczenia - dodał, zanim odszedł. Nawet się nie zorientował, że po jego policzkach spłynęła jedna, samotna łza. Zanim ktoś go zobaczył, zdążyła już wyschnąć.

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam to opublikować od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie miałam pojęcia jak tego shota otagować. Tagi na AO3 to wciąż tajemnica której nie rozgryzłam XD Teraz już przynajmniej wiadomo skąd się wziął mój pseudonim. 
> 
> Napisałam to dawno temu, robiąc ogromną ilość reaserchu, z której już nic nie pamiętam XD Nie jestem specjalistką od historii Japońskiej i jeśli ktoś zna się na tym lepiej to proszę o poprawki.


End file.
